Psychotic Mind
by Rc
Summary: It was all over with Tom. But For Ginny, She couldn't keep the maddness from taking over. Reviews, Greatly wanted, mates.


Psychotic Mind  
  
The steel against her skin was cool and smooth.  
  
The blade shined in the dim candlelight.  
  
-It's time. - The voice in her mind cooed. She hesitated.  
  
"Why? Why is it time?" She asked. The voice chuckled, then growled.  
  
-Do it. Do it when they find you..Of course they'll find the others, you'll be dead. You won't have to go to Azkaban. If you just do it. - The voice reassured her.  
  
"The others?" She whispered. She looked around her. The floor shined. Puddles of something shimmered..She looked at her hands. The knife landed on the ground with a loud clank that echoed throughout the room. "Blood.." Her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
She looked over to a dark corner. Wide, lifeless, still fear-filled emerald green eyes stared at her. His face covered in blood, his own no doubt.  
  
"Harry..." The blood stained girl whimpered. Musing at the dead corpse.  
  
Her cold, deep blue eyes drifted to the next lifeless body in the empty classroom.  
  
Wavy brown hair obscured the face from the girl's view Blood matted the hair to the floor, and stilled poured from the many wounds the body had.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
The next body was nailed to the wall with Godric Gryffindor's sword; through its heart. The sword dripped with blood. And the body's face was tear streaked and staring at the other wall.  
  
The girl's silent tears fell from her eyes freely.  
  
"Ron..my brother.." She whispered before grabbing her head and screaming.  
  
"What have I done! Ron, Hermione, and..oh god Harry! I've killed them!" She yelled. Her voice carried in the room. And she didn't care if anyone heard her.  
  
She looked down at her blood stained nightgown. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Their blood! I'm wearing their blood!" She grabbed at her clothes in an attempt to ripped them from her person.  
  
She broke into another chorus of screams.  
  
-Ginny! Grab the knife! Now Ginny! - The voice yelled.  
  
Ginny grabbed her head again. "NO!"  
  
-Now Ginny! -  
  
Her hand reached down and picked up the knife. The blade scraped the stone floor, and the candlelight bounced off the metal; making light murals on the dark walls.  
  
Ginny let a sob escape her dry throat. "Please, please don't make me do it! PLEASE!" She pleaded with the voice.  
  
-Ginny, now. -  
  
"Please.." she sobbed to the voice.  
  
-Now... -  
  
"No..please."  
  
-NOW! - The voice roared.  
  
Ginny raised the knife above her head with both hands.  
  
She stared into space. Tears falling in steams down her face.  
  
-It's going to be ok, Ginny. - The voice laughed.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered to the three corpses before she thrusted the knife into her stomach with a swift movement.  
  
Her hands slid from the blade's handle. She grasped and gagged. She coughing, and blood spilled from her mouth.  
  
Ginny's tears hadn't stopped.  
  
Her body lost all energy as blood poured from the gaping hole in her stomach. She fell into darkness. Her soul darkened, her eyesight darkened, and her whole world darkened.  
  
Ginny's body, lifeless, hit the floor. Splashing into a complicated mixture of her victim's and her own blood.  
  
The candle burned bright till morning when it dimmed and burned out.  
  
Sun drifted into the classroom, from the huge windows cut into the castle's stone wall. Most the blood had dried and a strong smell of death and decay stood proudly in the room. As the sun raised higher into the sky, Student's made their way passed the classroom to breakfast; completely unaware of the destruction that lay behind one small wooden door.  
  
After breakfast, the doorknob on the door turned and unlocked. The door opened slowly, letting the death and destruction snake out. A scream carried through the halls.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after Ginny opened the Chamber of secrets. In my opinion, she probably suffered some mental strain. Thus causing me to play her out as a mental break down subject, also suffering from shiczophenia. Tom riddle fucked with her mind, So she still thought Tom was still with her. This caused her to become psychotic and kill those close to her. 


End file.
